Kasus Penyelidikan Tak Terbayangkan
by Yayaoi
Summary: Ceritanya Light sama Misa juga ada di Wammy House. Ini cerita waktu mereka masih kecil dan unyu-unyu... kyaaaa! Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, de el el, Don't like? Don't read, don't flame, and shi shi!
1. Chapter 1

**Kasus Penyelidikan Tak Terbayangkan**

**Death Note © My dear Aniki, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning~~ Gaje tingkat Dewa Jashin, OOC, AU, Don't Like? Shi, shi!**

**A/N :**

**Pernah kebayang gimana kalo L, Light, Matt, Mello, Near dkk masih berumur 6 tahun? Berikut adalah khayalan nista author tentang L dkk saat berumur 6 tahun.**

"Matt! Kau ambil cokelat ku lagi ya?" tuduh Mello dengan suara cempreng.

"Apa? Bukan aku, lagi pula aku tak suka cokelat!" tukas Matt, merasa kesal karena dituduh sembarangan oleh bocah cempreng sok tau nan tak tau adat *ditampol Mello*.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Mello dengan gaya seperti di film-film. Sok keren *ditampol Mello untuk kedua kalinya*.

"Kita minta tolong L saja!" kata Mello.

Matt menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kita?"

"Yap, kita!" seru Mello sambil menarik Matt pergi dari ruang bermain itu.

...

Mello dan Matt sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "_Kamar L, yang mau masuk harus memberikan satu kue manis_".

"L... ini aku, Mello, buka pintuuuu!" kata Mello sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar L.

"Harus ada kue manis dulu," sahut suara dalam kamar.

Mello menoleh ke arah Matt, "Matt, kau punya kue?" tanya Mello.

"Sebentar," ucap Matt sambil merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya. "Wah, ketemu! Permen yang minggu kemarin ku simpan!" seru Matt senang. Jorok nian kau, Matt.

"Bagus, kemarikan," kata Mello sambil merebut buntelan kotor dari tangan Matt. "L, ini ada permen untukmu," kata Mello.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk," kata L. Setelah pintu terbuka, Mello san Matt segera masuk.

Tampaklah kamar sederhana nan rapi di hadapan mereka. Lantai kayu _ash_ yang sangat bersih, tempat tidur putih yang besar, serta satu meja dengan laptop dengan lambang L.

"Permen!" pinta bocah bermata panda yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat imut, berpakaian seadanya (?) sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nih," ucap Mello sambil menyerahkan buntelan kotor ke tangan L.

L menatap buntelan kotor yang ada di telapak tangannya yang tadinya sangat bersih. "Apa ini?" tanya L heran.

"Permen yang sudah seminggu ku simpan di kantung celana ku," jawab Matt polos.

L mengernyit. 'Aku tertipu dua bocah ingusan ini,' batin L.

"L, aku ingin minta tolong!" pinta Mello.

"Apa?" tanya L malas sambil melangkah ke arah laptopnya.

"Cokelatku hilang, aku ingin tahu siapa yang berani mengambilnya dan juga ingin mendapatkan cokelatku kembali," kata Mello.

"Kan tinggal beli saja, ikhlaskan saja cokelatmu yang hilang itu," kata L.

Matt mengangguk pelan. Udah dituduh nyuri, sekarang dipaksa bantuin Mello, kasihan kau, Matt.

"Tidak mau. Aku ini Mello, tidak akan menyerah sebelum cokelatku ditemukan," kata Mello keras kepala.

L menghela nafas. 'Dasar bocah terkutuk. Mengganggu waktu camilan ku saja!' rutuk L dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kapan terakhir kali kau meletakkan cokelatmu?" tanya L.

"Di ruang bermain barat," jawab Mello.

"Apa kau ingat siapa saja yang ada di ruangan itu?"

"Hmm... Matt, seorang perempuan berambut pirang bawel, seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat madu, dan seorang bocah yang berpenampilan sepertimu tapi warna matanya merah seperti darah," jelas Mello.

"Misa Amane, Light Yagami, dan Beyond Birthday," ujar L, "kemungkinan Misa Amane mengambil cokelatmu 45%, Light Yagami 39%, Beyond Birthday 65%, dan Matt 89%," kata L.

"Tunggu, kenapa presentase ku lebih banyak?" protes Matt.

"Karena kau benci Mello," kata L santai. "Baiklah, kita mulai denganmu dulu, Matt."

"Kok, aku?" protes Matt lagi.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes!" bentak Mello. Matt mencibir. _Salah apa daku?_ Batin Matt kesal.

"Saat cokelat Mello tergeletak tak berdaya di ruang bermain, apa kau ada niat mengambil cokelat itu?" tanya L.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Apa peduliku dengan cokelat murahan begitu?" tegas Matt.

"Mungkin ada niat jahat?" tanya L lagi.

"Nah, kalau itu sih ada," kata Matt mengaku. "Tapi bukan aku, sungguh! Aku tidak melakukannya!" kata Matt begitu melihat Mello ingin menyatakannya bersalah.

"Lagi pula aku tak suka cokelat, kau tau kan, Mells," tambah Matt.

L memasukan ibu jarinya ke mulutnya. "Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sandiwara... baiklah, kau tidak bersalah," kata L. Matt menarik nafas lega, kalau dinyatakan bersalah, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Kantung plastik? *author ngelawak*.

"Sekarang kita tanya, Misa Amane. Mello, tolong panggil Amane!" perintah L.

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Mello.

"Hhh... kau mau cokelatmu kembali atau tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah, keluar saja!" ancam L.

"Oke, oke. Matt, panggil Misa!" perintah Mello kepada Matt.

"Hah?"

"Jangan protes! Cepat!" bentak Mello. Dengan kesal, Matt pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari Misa Amane. Kenapa Matt harus takut dengan Mello ya? Itulah rahasia Illahi.

Setelah beberapa lama, Matt kembali dengan seorang anak perempuan cantik dan kecil.

"Dimana, Light? Misa tidak melihatnya!" kata Misa.

"Tidak ada. Dari awal aku bohong padamu, kalau tidak berbohong kau tidak mau kesini," kata Matt.

"Apa? Dasar pembohong, jelek!" kata Misa sambil menjambak rambut merah Matt. Brutal sekali. Kasihan, Matt.

"Sudah, jangan bawel, pirang!" hardik Mello pada Misa. Misa melirik ke arah Mello. _Sendirinya pirang!_ Batin Misa kesal.

"Misa Amane, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan," kata L sambil mendekat ke arah Misa.

"Uwaaa... ada manusia setengah panda yang bisa berbicara. Tempat apa ini? Sirkus kah?" kata Misa dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dasar, manusia setengah panda itu imut tau!

"Err... ini kamarku, dan terima kasih atas pujianmu. Sebetulnya saya ini manusia 100%."

"Hee... manusia yang unik ya?" kata Misa sambil mencubit pipi L. Hentikan Misa, L itu abang saya! Saya tidak sudi kalau abang saya disentuh siapa pun kecuali saya! *author banyak bacot*

"Emm... langsung saja ya, Amane. Kau lihat cokelat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ruang bermain?" tanya L langsung _to the poin_, soalnya tidak mau berlama-lama dengan Misa yang bawel dan tidak tau adat. Bagus, Nii-san!

"Sebentar... cokelat ya? Hmm... ah, aku ingat! Cokelat _Hersey_ yang ada di atas lantai kan?" tanya Misa.

"Iya, yang itu!" seru Mello. "Kau yang menyembunyikannya?" tanya Mello.

"Ih, enak saja! Misa tidak suka makanan manis, nanti tubuh Misa bisa gemuk," tegas Misa.

"Makanan manis tidak membuat gemuk kalau otak dipakai terus," celetuk L.

"Hah... dasar, mengejek Misa bodoh ya? Menyebalkan!" kata Misa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau tahu dimana cokelat itu?" tanya Mello.

"Setelah Misa injak, Misa tidak tau dimana cokelat itu," jawab Misa.

"Ap... APA? Kau injak?" jerit Mello.

"Iya, habis ada di lantai. Misa tidak sengaja kok, Misa langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kaki Misa, saat Misa kembali untuk membuang cokelat itu, cokelat itu sudah tidak ada," terang Misa.

"Kau berniat membuangnya?" jerit Mello lagi. "Dasar bocah pirang bawel!" bentak Mello. Misa tersentak kaget lalu menangis.

"Mi... Misa tidak sengaja, kok. Huweeee... ibu, dimana ibu? Huweeee..." isak Misa.

L menghela nafas. Kenapa dia harus terlibat masalah seperti ini?

"Terima kasih, Mello, telah membuatnya menangis. Sekarang bisa kau antarkan Misa Amane kepada Ibunya?" kata L.

"Dia belum terbukti tidak bersalah kan? Dia menginjak dan mau membuang cokelatku!" kata Mello.

"Masalah kita kan siapa yang memakan cokelatmu, dan dia hanya menginjak dan tidak jadi membuangnya kan? Dia terbukti tidak bersalah," kata L.

"Huh, Matt antarkan Misa ke ibunya!" perintah Mello.

'Sial, lagi-lagi aku!' batin Matt kesal. Tapi, tanpa protes, Matt mengantarkan Misa ke Ibunya.

"Berarti tinggal Light Yagami dan Beyond Birthday," kata Mello.

"Ya. Pasti susah membuat mereka mengaku. Hah... dasar, padahal saya mau santai hari ini."

"Yang sabar saja," hibur Mello asal. L melirik Mello sebal.

_**To Be Continue**_

**A/N :**

**Hahaha, ancur lebur. Tapi membayangkan mereka semua masih kecil menyenangkan juga, apalagi bayangin Lord Beyond sama L nii-san masih kecil... Kyaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kasus Penyelidikan Tak Terbayangkan**

**Death Note © My dear Aniki, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Rate : T-**

**Warning~~ Gaje tingkat Dewa Jashin, OOC, AU, Don't Like? Shi, shi!**

**A/N :**

**Pertama, saya mau minta maaf karena tiba-tiba aja rate nya diganti seenak jidat saya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih awal, **_**hontou ni **__**gomennasai**_**...**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan menampilkan **_**Lord**_** Beyond, dan Light Yagami *bukannya emang harus ditampilin ya? Author jayus, ah***

**Selanjutnya, **_**enjoy**_**!**

"Mello, cokelatmu kan sudah terinjak, masa kau masih bersikeras menemukannya sih? Hentikan saja, aku capek nih," keluh Matt.

"Tidak. Aku ini Mello, tidak akan menyerah..."

"Sebelum cokelatmu ditemukan. Ya, kau sudah mengucapkannya, Mello," kata L.

"Masa' kau mau makan cokelat yang sudah terinjak?" tanya Matt.

BLETAK! Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat keras di kepala Matt. Matt merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku memakan cokelat seperti itu, pokoknya kita temukan saja dulu cokelatku!" kata Mello bersikeras.

'Dasar keras kepala,' batin Matt dan L.

"Hah... Matt-kun, bisa tolong panggilkan Light Yagami dan Beyond Birthday? Lebih cepat lebih baik," kata L malas.

"Baiklah," kata Matt lalu melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

"L, menurutmu cokelatku sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Mello.

"Ujung dunia," jawab L asal.

"Yang benar?" tanya Mello antusias. Mello, Mello, polos banget, sih.

"Tentu saja tidak, berfikirlah secara logis, Mello," kata L.

"Lalu dimana?" tanya Mello lagi.

"Saya tidak tau, bukti yang dibutuhkan masih belum cukup. Saya belum bisa menyimpulkannya," kata L.

"Ternyata kau payah ya, L," komentar Mello. L mendelik pada Mello.

"Watari, bisa tolong buatkan saya teh? Gula nya 15 sendok saja, jangan banyak-banyak," kata L pada sebuah _microphone_ yang ada di laptopnya.

"_Siap_," sahut suara dari laptop.

"Oh, ternyata dari laptop itu kau bisa melakukan apapun tanpa keluar kamar ya?" tanya Mello takjub dan kagum.

"Begitulah," jawab L. Beberapa lama kemudian, Matt datang dan membawa dua bocah laki-laki. Bocah yang pertama berambut cokelat madu, sama seperti warna matanya, wajahnya sangat tampan. Dan bocah yang kedua, penampilannya sama seperti L, hanya saja warna pupil matanya merah darah.

"L, ini Light Yagami dan Beyond Birthday," kata Matt.

"L _nii-san_!" kata Beyond sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah L.

"_Nii-san_? Beyond Birthday itu adikmu, L?" tanya Mello.

"Benar," jawab L singkat.

"Pantas saja mirip, sama-sama mata panda!" ejek Mello.

"Kau menghinaku ya?" tanya Beyond tersinggung.

"Loh, memang kenyataan kan?" ejek Mello lagi.

"Mello, lebih baik kau hentikan tindakamu itu sebelum Beyond mengamuk. Dia itu lebih temperamental dari padamu," saran L.

"Anak berumur 4 tahun seperti dia bisa apa sih? Paling menangis saja," ejek Mello.

"Beraninya, kau!" teriak Beyond lalu menyerbu Mello. Beringas sekali, pembaca, rambut Mello dijambak dengan tangan kanan Beyond, kedua tangan Mello dipelintir dengan tangan kiri Beyond, kedua kaki Beyond mencekik leher Mello. Mafia kalah dengan psikopat kecil! Kalau saja Matt dan Light tidak menghentikan Beyond saat itu juga, mungkin Mello tidak akan pernah menemukan cokelatnya.

"Saya sudah memperingatkanmu, loh," kata L santai, tampak senyuman puas di wajah imutnya. Sepertinya ia suka kalau Mello diserang Beyond.

"Sudah, kita lanjutkan saja penyelidikan kita," kata Matt.

"Ya, benar, mari kita mulai denganmu dulu Beyond," kata L.

"Oke!" kata Beyond riang. Aih, imut banget.

"Kau lihat cokelat _Hersey_ yang ada di ruang bermain?"

"Oh, cokelat malang yang diinjak Misa-san ya? Beyond lihat," jawab Beyond.

"Nah, Misa kan keluar dari ruangan, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan cokelat itu?" tanya L.

"Beyond ambil, lalu..."

"Aha! Kau yang mengambilnya, mengaku saja iblis cilik!" tuduh Mello sebelum Beyond sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya. Beyond menatap Mello dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kau mau kumutilasi ya?" ancam Beyond dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Mello memalingkan wajahnya karena takut dengan pandangan Beyond.

"Lanjutkan, Beyond," ucap L lembut.

"Setelah Beyond ambil, Beyond remas-remas cokelatnya, Beyond anggap itu jantung seseorang," kata Beyond.

Mello menoleh mendengar ucapan Beyond.

"_What the f*ck?_ Kau remas? Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" kata Mello histeris.

"Kau memang benar-benar sudah tidak sayang nyawa lagi ya, hah?" ancam Beyond. Kali ini dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia simpan di kantung celananya.

"Hentikan! Beyond, lanjutkan!" perintah L.

"Huh, buat apa aku cerita kalau nantinya diganggu oleh si pirang menyebalkan ini?" kata Beyond sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya ke arah Mello. L memandang Mello dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku jamin dia tidak akan mengganggumu. Kalau dia mengganggumu, aku rela dia dibunuh di kamar ini," kata L.

"Baiklah. Sampai mana aku tadi? Oh ya, pokoknya cokelat itu kuremas-remas sampai bentuknya tidak seperti cokelat lagi, tapi setelah itu Roger memanggilku untuk camilan siang," kata Beyond.

"Lalu cokelatnya kau kemanakan?" tanya L.

"Apa cokelat itu punya si Pirang ini? Kalau memang benar, aku tidak mau mengatakannya," kata Beyond.

L menghela nafas. Beyond lebih keras kepala dan temperamental dari pada Mello.

"Begini, Beyond, kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa istirahat. Itu artinya aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu besok karena aku pasti lelah," jelas L. Beyond merengut.

"Oke, oke. Setelah dipanggil oleh Roger untuk camilan siang, aku meletakannya di atas meja," kata Beyond. "Selesai," sambungnya dengan suara yang imut.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak membuangnya kan?" tanya Mello curiga. Beyond sudah pasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerbu Mello dengan pisaunya

"Baiklah, Beyond, Kau boleh pergi," kata L sebelum terjadi kericuhan.

"Apa? Kan dia belum terbukti tidak bersalah," protes Mello.

"Mello, saya sangat kenal Beyond. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah memakan sesuatu selain selai stroberi, dan yang saya ketahui, dia tidak suka cokelat, jadi dia terbukti tidak bersalah," kata L.

Mello memandangi Beyond dengan pandangan kesal. Kesal karena Beyond terbukti tidak bersalah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" hardik Beyond galak, Mello mengalihkan pandangannya takut. "Dah, L _nii-san_," kata Beyond lalu berlari keluar dari kamar L.

"Anak yang ceria," komentar Light.

'Ceria apanya? Suram tau!' batin Mello.

Tepat setelah Beyond pergi dari kamar L, Watari datang membawa nampan berisikan satu cangkir kecil teh.

"Permisi," kata Watari ramah.

"Taruh saja disamping laptopku, Watari. Gulanya 15 sendok kan?" tanya L memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Watari sambil menaruh nampam itu disebelah laptop L.

"Terima kasih, Watari," kata L.

"Sama-sama, L," kata Watari lalu pergi.

"Cangkir sekecil itu diberi gula 15 sendok teh?" tanya Matt.

"Koreksi, 15 sendok makan," jawab L.

'Kenapa nggak sekalian sendok semen aja?' sindir Matt dalam hati.

"Nah, Light Yagami, karena Matt, Misa, dan si iblis kecil Beyond terbukti tidak bersalah, berarti kau lah yang mengambil cokelatku!" tuduh Mello.

"_What? No, no, no_!" tukas Light sok Inggris.

"Katakan kesaksianmu!" kata Mello menginterogasi. Hei, Mello, disitu kan yang berkuasa L, kenapa malah kamu yang jadi sok begitu? *dikejar Mello*

"Huh, baru umur 6 tahun saja belagu!" omel Light.

"Apa? Umurmu kan juga 6 tahun!" balas Mello.

"Enak saja, umurku 8 tahun," kata Light.

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Mello.

"Itu benar, Mello, Light-kun sebaya dengan saya," kata L sambil menyerupu teh nya yang _super duper wuper deluxe_ manis.

"Oi, oi, kenapa kita jadi meributkan soal umur sih?" tanya Matt.

"Benar juga. Mello, bisa kau diam saja? Biar saya yang bertanya, kau tinggal tunggu saja hasilnya," kata L yang menyimpulkan bahwa fict ini semakin panjang gara-gara Mello sangat bawel.

"Light-kun, kau pasti tau kan cokelat yang ditaruh Beyond di atas meja? Karena menurut seorang saksi, kau adalah orang terakhir yang ada di ruang bermain utara," kata L.

"Saksi? Seingatku hanya ada aku, Matt, Misa, Light, dan si iblis kecil Beyond di ruangan itu," celoteh Mello.

L menatap Mello kesal.

"Ng... lalu, Light-kun, kau tau kan dimana cokelat itu?" tanya L.

"Tau sih, tapi apa ada imbalan kalau aku menjawabnya?" kata Light. Semua memandang Light dengan pandangan aneh. Cakep-cakep kok _matre_?

"Ada kok, Matt, kau punya uang?" tanya Mello pada Matt.

'Dasar, bilang saja kau tak punya uang. Jangan jadikan aku korban,' batin Matt kesal. "Hoi, Matt, ada tidak?" tanya Mello lagi.

Matt merogoh-rogoh semua kantung celananya. "Aha!" seru Matt. "Nih, ada 100 yen," kata Matt sambil menyerahkan koin 100 yen kepada Light.

"Kurang!" protes Light.

"Ukh, aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi," kata Matt.

"Payah kau, Matt. Ini, aku punya..." Mello merogoh kantung celana dan saku bajunya. "50 yen," lanjut Mello sambil menyerahkan koin 50 yen kepada Light.

'Kau lebih payah, tau!' batin Matt sebal. Tabah ya, Matt.

"Sebenarnya masih kurang sih, tapi tak apalah," kata Light sambil menyimpan 2 koin logam itu di sakunya.

"Jadi, Light-kun, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan cokelat Mello?" tanya L.

"Setelah anak ceria tadi pergi, cokelat itu ada di atas meja. Awalnya sih aku tidak peduli, tapi lama-lama aku tertarik juga," kata Light.

"Nah, setelah tertarik kau mengambilnya kan?" tuduh Mello.

"Untuk apa aku mengambil sampah seperti itu? Aku tertarik untuk melihat reaksi pemiliknya ketika mengetahui cokelatnya berubah menjadi sampah seperti itu, tapi tidak taunya, cokelatnya..." kata Light, sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya agar Melo penasaran.

"Cokelatnya kenapa?" tanya Mello.

"Cokelatnya..."

"Cokelatnya?"

"Cokelatnya..."

"Cokelatnya?"

"Cokelatnya..."

"Langsung saja, Light-kun!" bentak L.

"Hehehe, aku bercanda doang kok. Cokelatnya diambil kakek-kakek yang tadi mengantarkan teh kesini," kata Light. L, Matt, dan Mello kaget mendengarnya.

"Watari? Kau yakin, Light-kun?" tanya L tidak percaya bahwa Watari yang mengambilnya. Watari kan sosok seorang ayah yang bisa dipercaya, masa' menjadi tersangka dalam salah satu kasus L?

"Ya, tentu saja. Mataku tidak mungkin salah lihat, aku kan rajin makan wortel," kata Light.

"Nah, ternyata Watari yang mengambilnya! Ringkus dia!" seru Mello bersemangat begitu mengetahui pelakunya adalah orang lansia yang tidak bersalah (?).

"Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan, Mello. Kita tanya dulu, Watari," kata L, lalu menekan tombol _on_ pada _microphone_-nya.

"Watari," kata L.

"_Ya?_" sahut Watari dari _microphone_.

"Bisa tolong kemari sebentar? Saya dan Mello memerlukanmu," kata L.

"_Baiklah_," kata Watari, lalu L mematikan _microphone_-nya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Watari datang.

"Ada apa, L? Kedengarannya penting sekali," kata Watari.

"Tentu saja penting, Pak tua, kau kan yang mengambil cokelatku?" kata Mello kasar.

"Tolong bicara yang sopan, Mello. Watari, kau kah yang mengambil cokelat _Hersey _yang ada di atas meja ruang bermain utara?" tanya L.

"Jadi, dari tadi kalian merundingkan itu? Ya, aku mengambilnya," jawab Watari.

"Tuh, kan! L, dia mengaku! Dia bersalah!" seru Mello girang. Senang akhirnya ia menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya.

"Apa alasanmu mengambilnya, Watari?" tanya L.

"Ehem... begini, ketika saya sedang berjalan ke ruangan saya, saya melihat cokelat yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja. Karena saya pikir ini ulah Roger, saya berniat untuk memarahinya dengan menunjukan cokelat itu, karena itu termasuk contoh yang buruk untuk anak-anak Wammy House, maafkan saya kalau saya salah duga, L," jelas Watari.

"Roger? Memangnya Roger suka makan cokelat?" tanya Mello.

"Ya. Bahkan lebih maniak dari padamu, Mello," kata Watari. Mello sangat _shock_, ternyata ada yang lebih maniak pada cokelat dari pada dirinya? Pantas saja, hampir setiap kali Roger menyita cokelatnya.

"Sekarang, kau bawa cokelatnya?" tanya L.

"Tentu saja, tadinya saya mau sekalian ke tempat Roger sehabis dari sini, makanya saya bawa cokelatnya," kata Watari sambil mengeluarkan cokelat-yang-sudah-tidak-berbentuk.

Mata Mello berbinar-binar. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukannya, cokelat yang ia cari sampai titik penghabisan (?).

"Cokelaaat~~" kata Mello _lebay_ sambil berlari ke arah Watari dengan efek _slow motion_.

"Cokelaaat~~" kata Mello dengan suara amat sangat cempreng, _background_ nya berubah menjadi gambar bunga-bunga, dan _soundtrack_nya lagu UVERworld – koishikute *apa sih, author gaje!*

Mello segera merebut cokelat yang dipegang Watari, lalu mengelus-elusnya.

"Cokelat! Cokelat, aku sangat rindu padamu. Jangan pergi dari ku lagi, cokelat," kata Mello kepada cokelat itu, bagaikan cokelat itu adalah mahkluk hidup.

Semua yang melihat adegan itu bukannya terharu malah _ilfeel_. Siapa sih yang bakal terharu sama adegan barusan?

"Err... maaf, Watari dan Light-kun, sudah mengganggu kalian, kalian boleh pergi," kata L.

"Tak masalah, L, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," pamit Watari.

'Hebat juga, si L, bisa menyelesaikan kasus nggak jelas seperti ini, dia memang cocok jadi sainganku,' batin Light senang. Lalu mereka berdua pergi.

"Lalu, Mello, setelah cokelatmu itu ditemukan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya L.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja membuangnya," jawab Mello. Dan jawaban Mello itu membuat Mello diusir dari kamar L. Itulah akhir dari Kasus Penyelidikan Yang Tidak Terbayangkan, hasil yang didapatkan berakhir di tong sampah.

_**END**_

**A/N :**

**Gimana? Gaje ya?**

_**Hontou ni gomennasai**_**, Author lagi mumet mikirin ujian yang bentar lagi dilaksanakan. Soalnya Author diancam sama ortu, kalo nggak ranking satu nggak dapet sepeda **_**fixie**_** *curhat nih*. Jadi, kalau memang ada yang mau **_**riview**_** silahkan saja... saran **_**minna**_** sangat bermanfaat untuk saya. Dan kalau ada pertanyaan, PM saja saya. Terima kasih.**


End file.
